The Start Of It All
by AliceWilkins
Summary: How one thing led to another in the life of Sesshomaru. Everything is connected to another, it is the circle of life.


A/N: This Idea I've had for a few years now, but when a small contest came up and had a page limit, the plot changed quite drastically. But it was for the best. In reality, this was going to be a good few chapters long, but I like how it turned out better as a one-shot. ^-^ I hope you guys enjoy it too. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it once you're done :)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any of the characters in this fic...aside from Kina, she is mine.

**The Start Of It All**

"Sesshy-san!" A little girl cried out joyfully as she ran towards Sesshomaru. Turning around, he managed to stretch his arms out just in time as she little brunette leaped into his arms. She looked no older than six, while he himself was a good few years older than her.

"What is it Kina?" He would have sounded just as cold as any other day to another, but the little girl knew better, she could see the kindness in the brilliant golden orbs.

"Let's play." She smiled.

He frowned and shook his head at her. "Father has ordered me to make certain you have not gotten yourself dirty, the ceremony will begin shortly, surely you can withhold till then."

The little girl frowned in his arms, pushing out her bottom lip in a pout. "Alright." She then perked up instantly as another idea hit her. "Then will you help me get ready?" She asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru tilted his head curiously. "Why not ask the maids?"

"They're no fun," she proclaimed with a pout. "But my future husband is lots of fun!" She giggled.

"Kina," the silver haired youkai warned the smaller demon. "Nothing is certain as of yet. You are not of age, so thus, we are not compromised. As is, I am not your future husband."

"But I like you." She stated and gave him a chaste, innocent kiss on his cheek.

It had been a few years since then. Kina was soon to turn ten, and their parents had arranged everything for their union when she came of age. They'd grown considerable closer throughout the years, and Kina had continued to grow more beautiful every passing minute he laid eyes on her, despite her youth.

"When is Kina and her family to arrive?" Asked Sesshomaru to his father who sat across from him in their dinning room.

"Her mother had said that they would come next week." Inutaisho replied.

"So I see...." He nodded nonchalantly.

"You are very fond of the girl, aren't you my son?" The Lord asked smirking as he did so, receiving no reply from his son. About to speak once more, the Lord of the West was silenced as the doors to the room slammed open to reveal a distressed guard.

"Lord Yokai!" The young guard exclaimed. "We have heinous news."

His eyes narrowed. "What is it?" He demanded.

"The Nagunara family has been massacred late last night. They've searched the premisses and found no survivors." The last part was said mournfully, the family having been praised even by the servants for their kindness and generosity. Their loss would be great.

At hearing the guards news, Sesshomaru's eyes widened inconsiderably. "Kina? Kina did not survive?" He growled, eyes flashing with horror and sorrow. His father looked at him with remorse.

"I am sorry my son. They have found the bodies, none alive."

Sesshomaru felt as though he had been doused with the coldest waters of hell. Standing up silently, he excused himself and left to his room. Once inside the safety of his room, he raised his gaze and caught sight of the kimono he had gotten for the young girl laying on his bed. He walked toward the comforter and ran his finger through the fabric, grasping it and pulling the kimono up to stare at it, envisioning Kina with it on. The vision of the girl running through a field of flowers turned briskly into her crying out to him. The image disappeared as he began to breath heavily.

"Kina..."

He hung the kimono hastily in is closet and rushed towards where he had left his father. There he questioned, not only his father, but the guard as well, about what had happened at the other castle and who had killed the royal family that was to unite with them. When he was told that it was humans who had turned on them and killed them, despite the fact that, that family had protected them over the years. His hate for humans grew strong that day. It was the mortal's fault his young angel had ceased.

Years later he found that his father, after his own mother died, married a mortal woman and that he was going to be an older brother. Sesshomaru couldn't handle it, he became livid. He protested as best and as fiercely as he could. Nothing worked. He would have a brother, a brother that would bring him never ending pain.

He couldn't stand the thought of having a half-breed as a brother, not when it would remind him of Kina. It still hurt to think of her. Seeing no way out of it, he made certain to gain the little youkai's hatred and nothing else. Anything akin to affection would remind him of the girl. And so it was. As they grew Inu Yasha, his baby brother, despised him to the very core. The hate stung slightly, but nothing more. It was comforting, if anything.

Walking down a pathway in the forest, Sesshomaru lifted his head as the wind blew, his silver locks flying about, dancing with the wind. Brushing his hair back, he gazed back down the path and his amber eyes narrowed on a figure lying face down near the bushes.

Strolling over without much interest, he chanced a glance at the body and stopped. It was a young girl that, no doubt, had been attacked and killed by wolves. He could see the spirits eating at her. A throb in his heart sent is mind to the past. The girl looked around Kina's age when she had died. That alone was enough for him to pull out Tenseiga and with cat like grace, sliced the air above the girls body making away with the demons.

The little girl groaned and pushed herself up, rubbing at her eyes. He watched as she gasped and leaped up, frantically searching around for the wolves that had attacked her. However, as she saw none and spotted Sesshomaru, she stiffened and tilted her head.

"Did you save me?" She asked and Sesshomaru simply turned on his heels, ignoring her, and continued down the path. "Wait mister! Omph~" The girl tripped and upon looking over his shoulder, the Lord of the West had to will himself not to chuckle in amusement.

He kept the girl once she found that her village had been massacred by the wolf pack. He kept her, not for pity, but as a momentum, a reminder of the past. She was far too alike Kina in personality. Appearance? Hardly. This human child was nothing compared to the girl he was to marry, but her personality was much like Kina's own. She always addressed him with such admiration and affection, it made him believe at times that he was young again, back in the past. He would awake from such nonsense instantly though.

"Are you coming Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked looking back with a smile as she clasped her hands behind her back in a cute childish manner. Jaken reprimanded her for rushing him, but Sesshomaru couldn't help but nod his head to encourage her and speed up his pace ever so slightly, ordering Jaken to be quiet.

Though Jaken sulked, the youkai couldn't care less about it, as long as Rin continued to smile and stay by his side, safe and alive, he would remain content.


End file.
